A Little More Than Good Lovin’
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Dean couldn’t understand it. His brother was twenty two, good looking, charming… but yet he would never sleep with anyone. Why was that? Rated 'T' for sexual and mature situations.


**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: A Little More Than Good Lovin'

**Status**: One-Shot; Complete

**Setting**: Um… Huh… Damn, probably just after 'Shadow'. **_Shrug_**.

**Summary**: Dean couldn't understand it. His brother was twenty-two, good looking, charming… but yet he would never sleep with anyone. Why was that?

**Warnings**: sexual situations

* * *

"Hey there, stranger," a cool and flirty female voice called out from next to the table.

Sam rolled his eyes, staring at his menu. He and Dean were currently sitting at a Denny's in a small town in Louisiana. They had just finished up a gig the day before, where a werewolf had been using people as refrigerators, opening them up and eating the contents inside. Not exactly the best job. They had gotten away practically unharmed; Dean had a few scratches and bruises from being thrown around the woods, as did Sam. However, the youngest Winchester had also been scratched on his arm by the werewolf, a fact that his brother had been fussing about since they had climbed back into the car.

Sam figured that the waitress was flirting with Dean; hell, that's what always happened, right? But, when he felt his brother kick him from under the table, Sam looked up, only to lock eyes with one of the most beautiful women alive. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and a great figure. She actually reminded him a lot of Jess… Hell, if Jess hadn't been killed he would've said that the girl standing in front of him _was_ Jess.

The waitress smiled flirtatiously at Sam, flipping her hair behind her back. "I'm Jenna. Is there anything I can get you, cutie?"

Sam's mouth fell open slightly. He didn't remember switching bodies with his brother. What was going on? He looked over at Dean, who was just staring intently at his menu, though his face sported an amused grin. Sam kicked him back, and Dean looked up at him, before taking the hint and looking over at Jenna.

"We'll both just have the Grand Slam Slugger® with coffee, thanks." Dean grabbed Sam's menu and stacked it upon his own before giving it to the cute waitress. He was a bit upset that she hadn't chosen _him_ to flirt with, but, honestly, he was happy that she had picked Sam instead. His little brother hadn't had any action in who knew how long?

"Oh, alright." Jenna nodded and smiled back at Sam. "Would you like some French Toast, too, honey? It would be on the house."

"Um, no thanks," Sam said quietly, looking down at the table. She looked _so_ much like Jess… Or was he just imagining things, because he missed his dead girlfriend so much?

Dean stared after Jenna, his grin still in place, though it wasn't so amused anymore. "Damn. She's fine." He looked back at Sam, looking a bit in thought. Wow, it was a miracle. "You know, she sorta looks like --"

"Jess, I know."

Dean raised his eyebrows slightly, staring at Sam. "Well, I was going to say Britney Spears, but yours works too." He looked at Sam carefully, who was still staring down at the table. He looked embarrassed, and sad. Dean sighed slightly, shaking his head. He hated these whole 'talking' moments. "What's up, Sam?"

Sam looked up at his brother for a moment, then looked back down at the table, shaking his head. "Nothing."

Dean smirked slightly, shaking his head. "You know, that's a pretty big diss on the waitress." Sam looked up at his with quizzical eyes. "Dude, you're more interested in the wood splintering on the table than you were her." Sam shrugged, sitting back in his seat. "Sam, seriously, talk to me."

Sam raised his eyebrows slightly, an amused smirk on his face. "Dean, are you sick?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "No," he said slowly, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" Sam leaned across the table and set the back of his right hand on his brother's forehead, Dean slapping it away, looking annoyed. "Because the last time I check you _hated_ talking about things."

"Sam, you just said that the waitress looked like Jess." Dean thought for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. There's nothing to talk about," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"It's not a big deal," Sam said, shrugging. "If I freaked out every time I saw someone who looked like Jess I'd be in a mental institution right now." Unfortunately for him, this didn't seem to settle his brother's concerns. At the look on Dean's face Sam knew he had just caused his brother to worry more. "Dean, I'm fine."

"Yeah, and that's why you jumped down my throat this morning when you saw that I had gotten into your bag and was looking at a picture of Jess," Dean said, rolling his eyes slightly. Sam just rolled his eyes.

Jenna walked over to the two, carrying their coffees on a tray. She set the tray down on the table and set the coffee mugs in front of them, setting some creamer in the center of the table. As she finished, she smiled flirtatiously at Sam. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Sam swallowed hard, staring into her eyes. She had the same eyes as Jess. How was that possible? No one had Jess's eyes. They had been unique, like her. As he stared at Jenna, he wondered if he was losing his mind. He shook his head slowly, still staring at her, feeling a tug at his heart. When he stared into her eyes she _was_ Jess. He didn't need to focus on the rest of her. And their names were so similar…

Jenna didn't seem to mind at all. She actually looked as if she enjoyed the look they were sharing. Dean looked amused, and tried to focus on his coffee instead of the thoughts that were running through his head about his little brother getting laid by Jenna. But, hell, he'd encourage it. He'd go shoot some pool or something and Sam could have some fun in their motel room.

After a few moments, Jenna leaned close to Sam and left a soft kiss upon his lips. As she pulled back, she stuck a piece of paper into Sam's hand, smiling at me. "Call me." She then grabbed her tray and walked away.

"So, gonna call her?"Sam looked over at Dean quickly, his eyes showing fright, lust, shock and… love? Wait, Sam didn't even know her. How could he love her? But, no time to focus on that. Dean was a bit concerned that an experience like that had scared his little brother. "Sam?"

Sam blinked a few times, looking down at his coffee. He shook his head, clearing his throat slightly. "No, I don't think so."

Dean stared at him like he was crazy. "Oh, come on! Why the hell not? She's gorgeous and she obviously has a thing for you!" Seriously, the girl was beautiful. How could Sam _not_ want to screw her? "Jeez, at this pace I'd start to think you were gay or something." Sam looked over at Dean with a 'what the hell' expression on his face. Dean's eyes widened. "Oh god, you're not, are you?"

"Why? Would you have a problem with that?" Sam smirked slightly and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. He was going to enjoy this.

Dean's eyes widened even more. He cleared his throat slightly, to calm himself down a bit. He opened his mouth and closed it again a few times, giving Sam the impression that his brother was practicing to be a fish. When he finally spoke, his voice was a little strained. "I, uh… Well… Er… Um… You… Well… N-No…"

Sam couldn't help but laugh a bit. He shook his head, an amused grin on his face. "Dean, I'm not gay."

Dean let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank god." That was enough to get Sam to start cracking up. Dean looked annoyed, and gave his brother a glare. "That wasn't funny. You scared me!" But, after a moment, he couldn't help but laugh along with Sam.

"You should have seen your face!" Sam managed to get out between laughs. After a couple minutes the two calmed down, though they still had amused grins on their faces. "It was priceless. I wish I would've had a camera."

"I would have _killed_ you," Dean said, pointing a finger at Sam. "Besides, it's not every day that you learn your brother's gay."

"I'm not," Sam said flatly, raising his eyebrows at Dean.

"That's not the point. I _thought_ you were," Dean said, pointedly drawing out 'thought' a little longer than the rest of the words. He smirked slightly, shaking his head. "You had me scared to death, Sammy."

"Yeah? I thought it was funny," Sam said, grinning. Nah, he wouldn't correct Dean this time. They had finally had a nice brotherly moment. He wasn't going to ruin it with being picky. Besides, no matter how much he told Dean otherwise, he kind of liked the pet name his older brother had given him. It was something that belonged to only Dean. Sam never let Jess call him that, and when their dad had tried to, Sam had always snapped at him for it.

"What was funny?"

Sam looked over. Damnit. Jenna was back. He looked over at Dean, trying to send him some sort of message that he had to get her to go away before they started making out. Sam didn't know if he'd be able to control himself. She was just _so much_ like Jess. And, quite frankly, the girl aroused him. He would never admit it, of course.

Jenna looked at them expectantly, and Dean took the hint from Sam. "My brother just made a joke, that's all. You know, he's gay." Sam's eyes went wide and he kicked Dean under the table. Dean gave him a look that said 'hey, she won't go after you now'.

Jenna looked positively embarrassed, having kissed the younger Winchester earlier. Sam sighed slightly, shaking his head. "I'm not."

"Then --"

"My brother just likes to be a jerk sometimes." Sam looked pointedly over at Dean, who raised his hands slightly in surrender, though he was grinning his amused grin. Well, at least _someone_ (besides Jenna) was enjoying this situation. Sam just wanted to crawl under their table and die.

Jenna nodded, looking as if she understood completely. "I have two older brothers, James and Mike. James likes to pick on Mike a lot, as well as me. So I know how that is." She smiled slightly at Sam. "So, Sam, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Actually, she passed away about seven months ago," Sam said quietly, looking down at the table slowly. He swallowed hard. Jenna wasn't Jess. Jenna wasn't Jess. Jenna wasn't Jess. Maybe if he kept repeating that in his mind he'd believe it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jenna said, a sympathetic expression upon her face. "You poor thing." As she put a hand on Sam's shoulder, he stiffened a bit. But, as Dean kicked him, he relaxed a bit more. "My boyfriend died a couple years ago. I was so devastated afterwards." She looked back towards the front of the restaurant, noticing that an older man with white, balding hair was giving her 'the look'. She rolled her eyes, turning back to Sam and Dean. "Your food shouldn't take too much longer." She then walked off, towards the annoyed old man.

"You're starting to think with your downstairs brain, aren't you?" Dean asked, a grin on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Would you stop calling it that?"

"So that's a yes?" When Sam didn't respond, Dean just grinned wider. "I knew it. You should go for it. You're _long_ overdue in the sex department."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, shaking his head. "Dean, you're my big brother. Aren't you supposed to be talking me out of sleeping with anyone?"

Dean shrugged slightly. "Hell, the way I see it, you can do whatever the hell you want since you're over eighteen. When you were a teen, sure, sex was off limits. But now you're twenty-two. Far be it from me to tell you that you can't bang some random chick if she gets you in the mood."

Sam rolled his eyes again. "I'm going back to the motel," he said, standing up.

Dean looked thoroughly confused. Did Sam really not want to talk about it that much? "Was it something I said?"

Sam sighed slightly, shaking his head. "I'd just rather not talk about 'banging chicks' if it's alright with you."

Dean shrugged slightly, nodding. "Fine. We won't, Mr. Touchy. But you need to sit your ass back down. You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." When Sam didn't retake his place in the booth, Dean gave him a pointed look. "Now, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded, sitting back down. He sighed slightly, shaking his head, looking down at the table. Damn. What was with this kid and his interest in the 'fascinating' wood? "Dean, I need to tell you something," he said softly.

"Alright," Dean said, nodding. He could tell it was a big deal. Whenever they were younger Sam had always avoided looking into Dean's eyes when he had to tell him something unpleasant. Like the time that Sam had crashed his car; it had never been the same since. Or when Sam had first slept with a girl; the young boy had only been sixteen, and had promised Dean to talk to him about it beforehand (needless to say, he hadn't kept his promise). So it unsettled Dean a bit, Sam acting like this. But he staid calm and collected. "Shoot."

Sam took in a deep breath, then looked around the restaurant. Realizing that it was kind of packed, he shook his head. "When we get back to the motel." Oh no. They had to be in private to talk about it. That was never a good sign.

* * *

"So, Sam, what's up?" Dean plopped down on his bed, putting his hands behind his head. Might as well get comfortable. He knew whatever it was had to be bad, but now he knew it was even worse than bad. Sam hadn't picked up on any of Dean's conversation starters throughout the rest of their meal, and hadn't said a word in the car ride back to the motel.

Sam took in a deep breath, and walked over to his own bed, sitting down. He thought of the best way to put this, his mind going in circles. Dean was going to freak. No, Dean was going to beyond freak. "There's a reason that I don't sleep with every hot girl we see, Dean…"

Dean stared at his brother, confused. What the hell could possibly big off of a subject like that? He sat up a bit. "Okay…" he said slowly. "Which is..?" Sam cleared his throat slightly, and mumbled something that the older Winchester couldn't hear. "What was that?"

"I have HIV."

Dean's whole world collapsed, and his breath caught in his throat. Woah. Wait. What? No, no, no. Sam was lying. He had to be lying. He forced an un-amused laugh, shaking his head. "That's not funny, Sam."

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Sam said quietly, looking down at his hands. He stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Dean stared straight ahead, feeling as if he was about to pass out. The room seemed to be spinning, and he felt sick to his stomach. No, Sam couldn't have HIV. He just _couldn't_. People died from that! Sam wouldn't die. Dean wouldn't let him.

After a few moments, Sam walked back out of the bathroom, and found Dean in the same position that he had left him in. He sighed slightly, shaking his head. He then walked over to Dean, sitting down next to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Sam shook his brother slightly. "Hey, Dean, you alright?"

Dean looked over at Sam slowly, his face ghostly white. Still, he nodded slightly, and Sam could've sworn that he saw tears in his older brother's eyes. But Dean turned back to stare at the wall again before Sam could tell for sure. Dean's next words were quiet, and small. "When?"

Sam sighed and looked down at the floor. "About two years ago. Some girl on campus. A couple months before I met Jess." He smiled slightly, shaking his head. "You know, when I told her, she didn't seem to mind that much. She said that we'd be careful, and even if I _did_ manage to infect her, that she wouldn't care. She'd just be happy that we were together."

"You never wanted me to patch you up when my hands were cut," Dean said suddenly, everything finally starting to make sense to him.

Sam shook his head slightly. "No, I didn't. I… I didn't want to infect you, Dean."

Dean looked over at Sam, the pain evident on his face. "All this time and you didn't even tell me. You could've called me or written me a letter or… or… Sam, if you asked, I would've gone to Stanford so you could tell me in person. And you didn't even tell me these past months, since Dad disappeared. Why did you tell me?"

Sam sighed slightly, looking away from his brother. "I didn't want to worry you." He also hadn't wanted Dean to be ashamed of him. Dean sleeps around with every girl he can, but there wasn't anything wrong with him. And Sam sleeps with _one girl_ and he ends up getting sicker than anyone could possibly imagine. How screwed up was he?

"Damnit, Sam." Dean stood up from the bed and started to pace a bit, shaking his head. He looked stressed, and Sam didn't blame him. Hell, he had been worse when he found out. So, for now, he'd let Dean rant and rave if he had to. "You should've told me! You should've let me worry!" He needed to let his anger out. It was bottling up inside of him. No, he wasn't mad at Sam. He was mad at the girl who did this to Sam. He was mad at the disease inside Sam. He was mad at science for not coming up with a cure yet. But he wasn't mad at Sam. Dean then kicked Sam's bag, it being the closest thing he could reach. But it toppled over, and a few bottles of pills fell onto the floor.

Sam quickly stood up from the bed and rushed over to the bag, stuffing the pills inside. Oh, shit. Dean wasn't supposed to see those. He looked up at his brother, who looked positively terrified. "Dean --"

"That's why you got mad that I went through your bag. It wasn't because of the picture of Jess. It was because I could've found those pills," Dean said quietly, still looking as scared as before. He walked over to his bed numbly, and sat down slowly. It had finally hit him. Well, he knew it before, but it was just sinking in. "HIV kills people… My baby brother's gonna die."

Sam looked down at the ground, swallowing hard. It had taken him months to collect himself from the shock of finding out the disease he had. How was he going to help out his brother? Standing up from his bag, Sam walked over to the bed and sat down next to Dean. He pulled him into a hug, one which Dean returned.

Still holding onto Sam, Dean sniffled slightly, a couple tears falling from his eyes and onto Sam's shirt. He wanted so badly to heal Sam, to find some magical cure. But he couldn't. He just… he couldn't. Part of him wished that Roy could still magically heal people, and that they could just go back to him. Dean didn't care that someone would have to die to save Sam. He just wanted his brother to live. Sam deserved to live more than anyone else that Dean knew.

"It'll be okay, Dean," Sam whispered. He knew his brother was crying, and it broke his heart. Dean barely ever cried, and it was never about nothing when he did. Sam felt bad that he had been the one to trigger the tears this time. He rubbed his older brother's back, holding him tighter.

Dean nodded slightly. He knew that they'd have to make the most of the time they had together now. If they didn't then Dean would forever live in regret. And, hell, maybe with him there he could keep Sam living long enough for science to find a cure. Then he could get Sam some help and wouldn't lose him. Yeah…

"Dean, this is the reason why I said that we couldn't be a normal family again. Why you had to learn to let me go," Sam whispered, tears coming to his own eyes. "I know it hurt you when I said that. I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head, catching Sam's hair in his hand, holding it semi-tightly. "It's okay, Sammy. Don't apologize. Just…" He sniffled a bit more, then pulled back from his brother. He wiped at his face with the back of his hand, letting out a long breath. "We'll get through this. I'll make sure you live a long life. I promise that."

"Dean, you can't promise --"

"I can," Dean said, shrugging slightly. "And I've never broken a promise to you, have I?"

Sam smiled slightly, and shook his head. "No, you haven't. Not once."

Dean nodded. "This won't be any different. You'll live long. We'll get through this. We'll be okay. You'll be okay."

Sam nodded and hugged his brother again. He knew everything would be okay, even if Dean wasn't able to keep his promise. As long as Dean was there with him every step of the way he'd be fine. He'd feel safe. All he needed was his brother. Nothing more.

* * *

**Haley**: Blah, the idea just came to me. For some reason I just couldn't ignore it! Now, this is going to stay a one-shot, _but_, if ya'll want me to, I'll create a sequel to this. And the sequel will be an actual story, too! Anyway, Sam and Dean are taking a break from me. I think they got annoyed. Actually, I think Dean got annoyed and just dragged Sam along for the ride. Anyway, review please! Bye! 


End file.
